


Juggling Act

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Fear, Free! Dive to the Future, Generalised Anxiety Disorder, High School, Long-Term Relationship, M/M, Overworking, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Stress, Stressed Characters, Third Year, Writemas, anxiety disorders, anxious character, breakdowns, high workload, overload, overwhelmed characters, third year of high school, workload, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Dealing with new workloads was never something Rei was comfortable with, but usually he did his best to swallow any anxieties he had until he was alone. Sometimes, though, things bubble over.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Kudos: 11





	Juggling Act

Nagisa and Gou had noticed that Rei seemed off, but neither had the nerve to ask him. They were doing their best to keep conversations neutral, and not talk about anything that could upset him. Of course, things were always easier said than done.

Especially because exams were coming up. The teachers weren’t hesitating to remind their students how critical each exam was, and with every mention of the consequences of flubbing a test, Rei tensed. His breathing was getting heavier, and from the seat behind him, Nagisa could actually hear his boyfriend’s frantic breaths.

When the lesson concluded, the students were allowed five minutes of recess. Most got up and stretched their legs, but Rei bolted.

Nagisa and Gou shared a frantic glance from their seats, the redhead ushering the blonde out of the room. He didn’t hesitate, and headed out of the class.

“Wait, Rei-chan!”

His boyfriend was doubled over in the hallway, leaning against the wall. His breaths, loud and erratic. Nagisa took a step back, his eyes wide, he skittered into the classroom and dove for Rei’s rucksack, producing an inhaler and a bottle of water. He all but vaulted over one of the desks in front of him to make sure he was back outside. He threw himself back outside the class and ran into the maths’ teacher, whom, to her credit, had seen Rei hyperventilating, and what Nagisa had to hand and let the boys get on with it. She reached into her pocket and scribbled out a hall pass.

Rei had loosened his tie and had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, breaths shallow and face pale.

“Rei-chan, I got you some water,” Nagisa said passing his boyfriend the bottle. He eased himself against the window in front of him, but slightly to the right, “I was given a hall pass for us, I think Miss wants us to go to the nurse’s office.”

“Nagisa-kun you don’t need to wait for me, it’s just a panic attack.”

“Oh come on, Rei-chan, I’m not going to leave you out here,” Nagisa said, reaching into his trouser pocket and producing a white and pink cube. He tossed it toward his boyfriend who caught it with ease, he smiled and took hold of it, using the joystick dial while he hyperventilated.

“Rei-chan do you need your inhaler?”

“No thank you, Nagisa but thank you for bringing it.”

“Well,” Nagisa said, ducking his head, “I wasn’t sure if it was an athsma attack so I figured better safe than sorry. Let me know when you’re ready to move.”

“Nagisa-kun please go back to class, its okay.”

“Rei-chan come on, its not a problem.”

He sighed, craning his neck back and resting it against the wall, “You can sit with me if you want, if you’re not going to go back in, I could use a distraction.”

Nagisa grinned, sitting beside Rei. They sat close together, holding hands behind their backs, the blond smiled up at his boyfriend.

“Nagisa-kun how is Namiko and the baby?”

“Rei-chan Jouta isn’t a baby anymore, he’s a toddler! But he’s really good, Namiko-nee said that he’s really clever, like really really clever. He likes playing with the doctor set, but keeps using the syringe for apple juice. Namiko said she needs to steralise the damned thing every five minutes.”

Rei laughed, “Nagisa-kun looks like Jouta wants to be a doctor, huh?”

“He’s clever, if he ends up being a doctor he’ll have to learn from Uncle Rei-chan’s family, huh.”

“Uncle Rei-chan. Oh Nagisa-kun, please don’t tell me that’s how you’ve been telling the baby that my name is Uncle Rei-chan.”

“Of course I have!”

Rei’s cheeks burned crimson as he ducked his head, “Nagisa-kun, what would happen if we broke up.”

“Pshttt, like that would ever happen! You’re stuck with me Rei-chan!”

“I’m glad.”

“Do you think you can get up now?”

“I think so, Nagisa-kun.”

“C’mon then, let’s get you to the nurse’s office. They’re probably going to send you home.”

“I know, I know.”

“Please don’t come back for practice. I’ll host it today.”

“Nagisa-kun…”

“Rei-chan, I swear, Gou-chan and I will be fine hosting the club session today, we’ll tell Romi-chan, Shizu-chan and Ayumu-chan that you weren’t feeling well so joined the going home club. It’s okay. Everyone needs a break now and again, especially since you have so much on your plate. Let me share some of the burden. Sometimes you need to kick back, yeah?”

Rei nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair, “Okay, fine, but please keep me in the loop.”

“Aye aye, Captain Rei-chan, now, let’s get you to the nurse.”

Rei nodded, allowing his boyfriend to help him to his feet. The pair exchanged a smile as Nagisa lead him down the hall to the nurse. They kissed quickly before heading inside, ready for Rei to be sent home sick. 


End file.
